Trick or Treat!
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Eclipse tries to maintain his dignity while being dragged trick or treating by an overexcited Raenef. Is there a chance that he'll actually enjoy himself, though? Shonenai, EclipsexRaenef.


**This is my first Demon Diary fic, and therefore any constructive criticsm about characters would be very helpful, though I have intentionally made them slightly OOC (especially Eclipse!) but no so much as to completely make them unrecognisable. I hope.**

**It's in the spirit of Halloween, as I am currently being irritated by little children knocking on my door and sitting here with fluffy 'doingy things' (it's a bopper headband) in my hair. ****So happy Halloween everyone, and enjoy the fic!**

* * *

**Trick or Treat**

A silver-blonde blur ran through the corridors, knocking vases and other assorted items out of place. The blur ran past a startled Erutis emerging from the library, and narrowly dodged colliding with Chris who wasn't looking where he was going. Curious, the duo collected themselves and followed in the general direction of the blur, quickening their pace when they heard the sound of bodies colliding and falling to the floor up ahead.

"Master Raenef, may I enquire as to just what it is that has you running around like this?" A male with long ebony hair straightened his robe and peered down at the sheepish blonde who was staring up through his unruly bangs. The smaller jumped to his feet bouncing with an incomprehensible amount of energy that Eclipse just wasn't prepared to deal with today.

"Eclipse-chan, don't you know what day it is?" The blonde's eyes widened and he began to bounce on the spot as if to emphasize the sheer brilliance of the day. Eclipse was stumped.

"…Saturday?" Raenef sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes.

"It's October the 30th!" Eclipse gathered that this was meant to mean something to him.

"…Yes…"

"And so tomorrow is the-"

"Thirty-first, I know the days of the month master Raenef. What does tomorrow have to do with, well, _anything_?" The younger boy emitted another sigh and placed his hands on slender hips, mock glaring at his older tutor.

"It's Halloween!" This didn't have the desired effect, Eclipse's stoic mask was firmly in place and he seemed unaffected by the mention of the childish holiday.

"Halloween? You cannot be serious, master Raenef."

"Why not? We're demons, aren't we? I'd have thought Halloween was a night where we did all weird cool things! Like magical spells and curses and rituals and-"

"The things that you try to avoid doing in your classes?" Raenef sweat-dropped and scratched the back of his head.

"Well yeah…kinda…only it's Halloween-y." Raenef trailed off helplessly as his tutor raised an eyebrow. Fortunately for Raenef the corridor was suddenly filled with the loud echoing footsteps of the other occupants of the castle. Chris was glaring at the Demon-Lord-in-training, while Erutis was stifling a giggle.

The red headed female sighed and flicked a few strands of hair behind her shoulder dramatically. She turned her amused look to the baffled Eclipse and indicated that Chris should remove Raenef from the room so that she could have a little 'chat' with the older demon.

As soon as the bouncy blonde had left she started on Eclipse.

"For heavens sake, Eclipse, he just wants to spend tomorrow dressing up and playing around for a bit. You could be a little more…encouraging."

"Why?"

"Because this is probably the first ever time he's been able to actually relax and enjoy a holiday such as this. And…the most obvious reason…_because you're his boyfriend!_ Dumbass."

"…Dumbass?"

"Uhh…I've been hanging around Chris too long. Just let him have fun, alright. If he doesn't…well…I know where you live!"

"Yes, the same castle as you. Which reminds me; just when are you leaving again?"

Erutis stuck her tongue out and turned on her heel; her emerald green clock swiftly graced the marbled floor and wrapped around her body obediently as if it had been charmed to do so. Eclipse glared at nothing in particular; this was the first demon lord he had ever served under that actually wanted to celebrate this ridiculous holiday.

Little did he know, it was going to get a lot worse…

-

"Please, master Raenef; by the name of all demon masters under the sun, please tell me that you're joking."

"But 'Clipse, it'll be fun, I promise!" Raenef flashed a dazzling smile and offered his boyfriend a peace sign. Erutis gave Eclipse a look that clearly said 'I know where you live…' and then went back to amending Raenef's costume.

"Rae, you're going to look great! I wish I could persuade Chris-kun to let me make his outfit…but he's doing it all by himself; he wants it to be 'perfect'. Hmm, I bet he's going to go as a high cleric."

Eclipse glared at the girl and began to walk out when she spoke up once again voicing the one question he was dreading to hear;

"Eclipse-kun, what are you going trick or treating as?" Eclipse cringed and balled his hands into fists.

"I have yet to decide-"

"You haven't got a costume yet, have you?"

"Since I was informed just five minutes ago that I would be needing one-"

"I'll make you one, don't worry! It'll match Rae's outfit; you'll look so cute together!" Eclipse groaned inwardly and set about making dinner, he had to stop himself several times from putting rat poison into Erutis' share…

-

Eclipse glared.

Chris snickered.

Erutis went starry-eyed.

Raenef sweat-dropped.

The four were all set for trick or treating.

Eclipse followed the other, more enthusiastic, members of his 'team', reluctantly clutching a tacky plastic basket in the shape of a pumpkin…with a big smiley face. Raenef hadn't liked Erutis' first design of a menacing, fanged pumpkin with blood dripping down, so she had changed it to be more 'friendly'. Eclipse was less than pleased.

So, clutching the flimsy plastic bag and heading for the main entrance Eclipse followed his bouncing koibito. Said bouncing teen was clutching his own plastic bag; though his was in the shape of a (also brightly smiling)…tomato. He was dressed in a white robe, and had silver glittery wings stuck to his back…his 'angel' outfit was completed with the plastic halo held in place by his hairband.

Eclipse had to admit he did look rather tempting…

Shaking his head he was reminded of the plastic horns in his own hair. They were secured by a plastic head band, and completed his 'devil' look; basically a black robe with a red tail sewn to his but. And he was clutching a big, red plastic fork in the hand that wasn't holding the smiling pumpkin. Suffice to say he felt about seven years old.

Erutis had been right; Chris had opted for the high cleric look. The red haired female had joked that it was the closest he was ever going to get, and which point Raenef had needed to step in to prevent his female friend from being burnt to a crisp by a Judgement Bolt…

"Come on, Eclipse-chan! Do you remember what to say?" Innocent amethyst eyes sparkled up at the darker haired man, who felt his defences melting as he voiced an extremely unenthusiastic;

"Trick or treat?"

Raenef didn't seem to notice his boyfriend's reluctance, and nodded vigorously, grabbing the taller man's hand and pulling him to the entrance of the village where Chris and Erutis were waiting. Chris was bouncing just as Raenef was; and Erutis could be seen stealing glances and smiling slightly to herself.

Eclipse braced himself as they made their way to the first brightly lit house, the three silently agreed to let Raenef knock first, but they all chanted together:

"Trick or treat!"

A middle aged woman smiled brightly and admired their costumes; and fussed over how cute Raenef was. Eclipse felt jealousy boil up, but said nothing. He was used to his small koibito getting so much attention by now.

They were soon awarded some sweets and were making their way to the next house. This time Chris got to knock, though only because Eclipse was holding back a watery-eyed Raenef. Chris smugly knocked and sneered at the smaller boy. He had, however, gotten over his little spat by the time it came round to shouting:

"Trick or treat!"

Another middle aged woman gasped in delight and began petting Raenef. This time she called out to another female who ran to the door to show Raenef affection. Eclipse clenched his fists, but again said nothing. Jealously did not become him.

As they made their way to the next house the harmony between the over-excited boys was broken once again; this time by Chis realising that Raenef was getting more treats than he was.

"It's because he's cuter." Eclipse, never one to sugar-coat anything, bluntly informed the cleric. Erutis silenced him by offering him her own confectionary.

When they reached the next brightly painted door it was Erutis' turn to knock. She did so lightly and daintily, and they stood waiting for a response.

And they waited.

Then they waited some more.

Raenef shivered slightly from the late October winds.

Again they waited.

Eclipse wrapped his arms around his koibito, keeping the blonde warm and happy.

And then they continued to wait.

Eventually they tired of waiting, and Chris banged at the door with his rod. They waited for a few moments, and were then greeted by a teenage girl with earphones in her ears.

"Trick or treat!"

"What?"

"Trick or treat!"

"What?"

"**Trick or treat!**"

"Oh, right, you want chocolate?" Raenef and Chris nodded, their bags held out in front of them. She dropped a chocolate bar into each of their bags and slammed the door. Raenef smiled brightly.

"Yay! Chocolate!"

"We have chocolate at home..." Eclipses statement fell on deaf ears as he was dragged to the next door. Then three brightly smiling faces turned to him and offered him the door. They actually expected him, Eclipse, to knock on this mortal's door and beg for sweets…how wrong could three people be…?

-30 seconds later-

"Trick or treat!"

Any shreds of dignity Eclipse had upheld vanished as he spoke those fated words. It got worse though…as the man dropped a few penny sweets into his irritatingly adorable pumpkin bag he felt the sides of his mouth curl upwards…and his mouth spoke of it's own accord and actually _thanked_ the man for said penny sweets.

He turned around to see three shocked faces; he smiled to them and grabbed his boyfriends hand, just knowing this night was going to come back to haunt him at some point…

"Come on; there are loads of houses we haven't been to yet!"

Ranef - suddenly very scared by his boyfriend - allowed himself to be dragged from house to house. Erutis blinked several times, turned to Chris and pinched him, and then blinked again.

"That was Eclipse-kun, right?"

"Yeah…at least I think so…"

-

Exhausted, yet with a strange warm feeling inside his chest, Eclipse collapsed to the ground next to his ever-smiling koibito. He surveyed the nights work; the grinning pumpkin was almost spilling its contents to the sandy ground. He turned to Ranef and pulled him closer, resting his head in the unruly silver-blonde tresses. Inhaling deeply and just basking in the warmth of their touch he felt the small boy next to him droop.

"I think it's time we called it a night, do you agree master Raenef?"

Sparkling amethyst eyes obscured by his glittery halo blinked up sweetly, begging to stay out just a little longer. Eclipse laughed and flicked the halo before gently kissing the tip of Raenef's nose. Raenef giggled lightly and rubbed their noses together, lightly pressing his lips against the other boy's.

Raenef's thick eyelashes fluttered delicately, and he yawned capturing the attention of Eclipse. The ebony haired male picked up both smiley, sweet-filled bags and then gathered the sleepy demon-lord up. He turned around and came face-to-face with Erutis who seemed to be in a similar predicament.

"He tired himself out; unfortunately I can't carry him quite as easily as you can Raenef."

Eclipse smiled and hugged his sleepy bundle closer; maybe these stupid childish holidays weren't _quite_ that bad after all…

**Owari**

* * *

****

**Please review, and have a happy Halloween!**

_-Completed: __October 13th 2004___

_-Dagger_


End file.
